


Hetalia Xmas Event 2019

by Kapdixo



Category: 2P - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Germany (Hetalia), 2P Prussia (Hetalia), 2Ptalia, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Loneliness, Misgendering, Mistletoe, Multi, Original Character(s), Separation Anxiety, Skiing, Snowball Fight, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Day 1 (December 16th): Decorations/Presents/TraditionsDay 2 (December 18th): Winter Day/Cold/Home AloneDay 3 (December 20th): Christmas Costume/Miracle/FestivalDay 4 (December 22nd): Snowball Fight/Skiing/Christmas Without SnowDay 5 (December 24th): Anything/Free DayDay 6 (December 26th): Family/Friends/Kiss Under MistletoeDay 7 (December 28th): Christmas Stories/Carols/Historically Accurate
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), America/Lithuania (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"You even think about putting out the fucking mistletoe I will have Switzerland shoot it until there's nothing left but dust."

"Grinch."

Romano sneered in Spain's direction and turned away to conceal his smile. "I'm not the one who waited to put all the shit up at the last minute, you bastard! We'll never get done before Christmas!"

"We won't with that attitude! Hand me the tinsel, por favor!" Spain made a noise of approval and caught the bundled-up garland with one hand, swiftly unraveling it. "Do you know how old this is, Lovi?"

Oh, both of them knew he did, and every year he asks. He decided the best course of action would be to humor him. Another thing that happened every year. "No."

"It's from the eighties!" His eyes lit up as bright as the silver decoration being wrapped around the tree. "Can you believe it's lasted this long?"

"No," Romano said again, and he wasn't humoring him this time. That tinsel looked like a ratty old string ready to fall apart from a single touch, yet they still used it. He didn't have the heart to complain. "Are you done now?"

Spain nodded, jumping down from the ladder. "Well? How is it?"

The tree was absolutely perfect. Tall, a beautiful green, covered in so many decorations it was insane. Lights of every color you could think of. Beautifully crafted ornaments. It was truly a work of art.

"It's decent," he huffed.

"Gracias! I couldn't have done it without you!" He reached under the tree and produced two small boxes. "One early present each!"

Romano nodded, watching as he tore into his gift. "I-I know it sucks." He ducked his head and tried to will the embarrassed flushed off his face. "I tried my best, but-"

"I love it!" Spain hugged the hand-knitted sweater to his chest, squealing. "You did a great job, I promise! I'm going to wear this every day!"

"Cool." He looked down at his small box, eyes narrowing. "There's a tomato in this."

He giggled. "Maybe. Open it and see!"

It was a tomato. Merry fucking Christmas.


	2. Silent Night - 2P!Prussia

Gilen wasn't lonely.

Sure, he was sitting in the house without anyone else in it (Lutz was out god knows where doing god knows what) and drinking tea, but that didn't mean he was lonely. He enjoyed the tranquil silence. Something he didn't enjoy as much, however, was the cold. It was unreasonably cold this time of year. Usually the temperature wasn't this low until January or February, yet here it was making itself known. Terrible.

He drew the blanket tighter around himself. When was Lutz coming back? When would he be there to ease his anxiety that was beginning to constrict him so subtly? Gilen gasped, pulling in a little more air than was needed to keep him calm. It was okay. Everything was okay. Now would be the time when he would give a small pat to one of the dogs as it passed by on the way to the food bowl, allowing a tiny smile to grace his features. They could protect him.

Except they couldn't, because there weren't any dogs around. Lutz probably took them with him. Gilen really was alone and surrounded by cold emptiness. Maybe he could call someone. Yes, that was a good idea. He reached for his phone and froze with his hand in mid-air.

_You're going to annoy them._

He sighed, throwing that bad idea out the window. He glanced down at his feet and pulled them into his little blanket cocoon for more warmth as the wind blew outside. A few snowflakes were present when they shouldn't have been. They floated lazily to the ground and stuck together before melting with the others.

Gilen liked being alone. He didn't like being lonely.


	3. Christmas Came Early This Year - Ameripan

"Uh, you pull that off well, America." Japan blinked, wondering if he had chosen the right phrasing. "I mean, it isn't something I thought you'd be able to pull off? Er, it's nice? Wait, I-"

"Christmas miracles, baby!" America spared him further embarrassment by taking it all for himself as he struck a pose in the middle of the crowd. "I know I'm a sexy beast!" Children had their eyes covered by outraged parents spouting choice words. "Prudes!"

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Are you not cold in...it?" He motioned to the babydoll like it was a dead animal needing to be disposed of. "You only have that and a hat on."

"Santa hat, excuse you! I'm fine and definitely not freezing my jingle bells off! Come on, let's get some yummy stuff!" He ran off to grab some food from the first vendor he could find in the plaza. "Hey, England! Does this place have good cookies?"

"If you don't look, he won't acknowledge you," England whispered to himself. "Act like you don't know him."

"Englaaaaaaaaaaand!" America plopped himself right in his lap.

Abort mission! He screamed, throwing the country into the snow. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Cold!" he yelped. "Oh god, it's in my underwear! Someone help me before I die!"

Japan finally caught up to him and just looked down at this grown man wearing a Santa hat and red negligee flailing around in a snowbank. "Do you need help?"

"Yes," he sniffled.

"Come on." He pulled the shivering idiot to his feet, taking off his coat to wrap around him. "We can go somewhere warm and get you hot chocolate. Does that sound alright?"

America nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Good," Japan smiled.

"I love you so much, man."

"I know."


	4. A Rocky Start - Germany & Prussia

“SNOWBALL FIGHT!”

“Wha-HEY!” 

Prussia cackled, throwing his head back in mirth. “Merry Christmas, West! Snowball fight initiated effective immediately!”

“There isn’t any snow!” Germany rubbed his head in an attempt to ease the pain thudding in the back of his skull. “You just threw a rock at me!”

“The specifics aren’t important,” he waved him off. “What’s Christmas without snowball fights and skiing?”

He paused, slowly lowering his hand. “A peaceful one.”

“Ha!” Prussia picked up two nearby sticks and waved them around triumphantly. “Come on, time to ski!”

Germany rolled his eyes. “I’m not skiing, snow or not. There is much work to be done in the house with all the paperwork I have piled up for days.” He turned on his heel and opened the door.

He scoffed, shrugging. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have offered you sticks when you already have one stuffed so far up your arsch it pops out your mouth whenever you yell!”

“What did you say?!” he hissed.

“Hell yeah! Give it to me!” Prussia laughed, ducking just in time to dodge the cold of dirt whizzing in his direction. “That’s the Christmas spirit!”

Germany snatched one of the long sticks out of his hand, brandishing it like a spear. “Run. Now.”

“Oh, shit!” He tripped over his own feet, fighting himself just in time to vanish over the hill. “Na na na na na! You can’t catch me, fucker!”

He groaned, throwing the stick hard. It went through the surprised ex-country’s pant leg and effectively pinned him to the ground. “You’ve taught me everything I know, bruder. Don’t forget that.”


	5. The Clothes Don’t Make the Man - AmeLiet (FtM!Lithuania)

Tolys gulped, staring at himself in the mirror. Hair growing out again, chest a bit too big, and to top it all off he was wearing a red dress. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. He didn't have to wear it, right? But he _wanted_ to, gender roles be damned. Even if it was Christmas Eve and he looked like Daina. 

Daina, Daina, Daina was all he had heard from his grandparents the past few days, and he definitely hadn't missed hearing it. They didn't know that Daina was dead and Tolys had taken her place. He wanted to tell them, but they wouldn't understand what he meant. So he went along with it, pretending everything was okay.

But things weren't okay because Tolys looked too feminine in the red dress. His cousins and aunts and uncles would be confused, if they even remembered him coming out exactly one year before. "Aren't you a boy, Daina?" Raivis would probably ask. Eduard would sneak curious glances at him all night, carefully analyzing and deducing him like he wasn't even a person. He pulled the matching coat on over the dress, which felt a little bit better. Only a little bit. He carefully stepped into the black boots sitting nearby, then put on the earrings with little bells. Perfect?

"You look so handsome, baby."

Tolys gasped at the sudden voice whispering against his ear, not needing to turn around to know it was his boyfriend. He sighed as the blond hugged him from behind, nose gently nuzzling his neck. He was so glad he had come on the trip with him. "Hello," he whispered back.

Alfred smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "It's gonna be okay, I'll be right by your side the whole night. Anyone who dare says a word about you will answer to my fist."

He laughed, nerves finally calming the slightest bit. They came back full force as the sound of the doorbell rang out, and he gasped. Everyone was here. "I-I-"

"Shh." He kissed his cheek again, lingering a while. "You got this, my brave, handsome, badass boyfriend. Show them who's boss." 

Tolys nodded once, lacing his fingers with his own. He grasped the doorknob separating him from the next few hours of his life and began to turn it. The door opened. "Hello, Raivis. Hello, Eduard."

"Hello..."


	6. Damn Christmas Plants - HongIce

The Christmas party was officially in full swing.

"I should've stayed in bed," Iceland grumbled. The whole house was filled with laughing, screaming, music, and Tony cursing up a storm for whatever reason. He barely escaped his family watching out for him like he was some kind of baby and vanished in the crowd, secretly wishing he had just stayed. It was loud and a little scary. 

"Hey, Icedude!" America slapped him on the back. "Hope you're having an awesome night!" His friend ran off, singing _Christmas Time (Is Here Again)_ before he could beg him to stay. Goddammit.

Iceland broke free of the crowd long enough to stumble to a table overflowing with enough unhealthy treats to give the whole world diabetes three times over, taking a cookie to bite into. "Fine, at least the food tastes decent." He tossed a second cookie to Nerstong after he gestured wildly to do so. "I guess it-whoah!" Someone grabbed his arm and tugged him away, causing his cookie to fall on the floor.

"Hey." Hong Kong looked at him mischievously.

"Oh! It’s just you, Li." He sighed in relief.

"Just me?" he pouted. "Just?"

Iceland rolled his eyes, chuckling. "You know what I meant." The lights reflected off of their eyes as they stared at each other. "What did you want?"

"Hmm." Hong Kong glanced up, then suddenly pressed his lips against Iceland's.

"Mmph?!" He gasped into his mouth and stiffened. What the actual shit? He blinked, eyes slowly closing as he kissed back just as softly as his friend was doing. And there they stayed even after a camera flash went off. Eventually they did part, cheeks flushed and chests heaving to bring in oxygen. "Um, what was that?"

He laughed, a deep, rich sound. "You asked what I wanted, and I wanted to catch you under that." He pointed at the mistletoe above their heads. "Also your brother took a picture of us and we better catch up to him before Norway sees."


	7. The Bells - RoChu

"And then the dolls start moving!"

"Oh."

China and Russia were snuggled up on the couch under a fluffy blanket, exchanging stories and singing carols every so often. The fireplace crackled delightfully in the background and provided a comfortable warmth that bathed the entire room. Perfect.

"Sunflower, your decorations are lovely." Russia nuzzled the ancient nation's ear with his nose.

China grinned, giggling a bit. "Thank you." His eyes rested on the many paper lanterns and flowers strung up on every surface possible. "Would you like to hear a song from my home?"

He nodded, hugging him closer. "Yes! Will you teach it to me?"

"Sure. Dīnɡ dīnɡ dānɡ, dīnɡ dīnɡ dānɡ, línɡ'ér xiǎnɡ dīnɡ dānɡ. Now you." He laughed at the bewildered expression on his face. "Need me to say it again?"

"Please." Russia listened intently. "I'll get it this time!"

"Dīnɡ dīnɡ dānɡ, dīnɡ dīnɡ dānɡ, línɡ'ér xiǎnɡ dīnɡ dānɡ."

"Ding...no. Dīng dīng dong?" He buried his face in his hands and groaned. "No, dīng dīng dāng. Yes? Did I get it? Why are you laughing?"

China shook his head and covered his mouth. Giggles still slipped out from between his fingers that he wasn't able to catch in time, and he sighed. "You're incredible, you know that?"

"I am?" Russia's face lit up like the Christmas tree nestled in the corner. "You're incredible too, sunflower!"

"I know." He pressed a soft kiss to his nose. "Thank you for trying to learn my song. It means a lot."

He raised an eyebrow. "We're done already? I haven't gotten the whole thing yet! Let me keep trying!"

China blinked, then smiled. "I love you so much, snow angel."

Russia's cheeks flushed a vibrant pink hue that went up to his ears. "You love me?" His voice sounded even more child-like than usual, and he glanced away. "You're sure?"

"Ivan, we've been dating for three months," he chuckled.

"Wait, what? We have? When were you going to tell me? Why do you keep laughing at me?!"


End file.
